Regular Plants vs Zombies
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: A short story where Mordecai and Rigby buy a popular game for the computer, but as they play the game anything but a regular gaming day happens!


Regular Show vs Zombies!

It was an average day at the park, Mordecai and Rigby were done with work for the day. And they went to a computer store to check out the latest games. They soon found a game titled Plants vs Zombies, they read the box that said it was the game of the year and an incredible and almost unbeatable game with wave after wave of zombies trying to invade your house and eat your brains!

The two decided to buy the game but little did they know that the copy they bought was special, or something else depending on your point of view. The two quickly got to the park computer located in the park house, and then they put their new game in so it could load. It took a while but the two were able to get the game installed, the two seemed to like the game as they began to play.

"Oh yeah! Take that you zombies!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah eat peas!" Rigby said in excitement as the two got to level five.

"Level five dude" Mordecai said as the game character Crazy Dave all of a sudden appeared on the game screen.

"Wait! Who's that guy?" Rigby said.

"Hello there neighbor, my name is Crazy Dave. Its time for us to go bowling using Wallnuts. And why did I put a Wallnut in your hand? Because I'm Crazy!" Crazy Dave said as the two friends clicked on his icon until level five started sending in waves of zombies.

And so the group played until they got to level nine, Benson told them that it was time for them to get off of the computer for the day. Rigby was upset but Mordecai told him it was alright because they could save the level they were on with the game. The next day the two finished their work so they could play Plants vs Zombies again, it seemed like things would get interesting with level ten but as soon as they finished reading the note the zombies left at the end of level ten. They were transported into the game, it happened when green lightning struck them, it came from the computer and took the golf cart along with Mordecai and Rigby.

"What just happened?!" Rigby yelled out as he noticed they were on the front lawn of the house in the game they were playing.

"Dude it looks like we're in the game somehow" Mordecai said.

"Why does this keep happening to us?!" Rigby said.

"Well hey there neighbors good to see you're still up to the task" Crazy Dave said as he met Mordecai and Rigby.

"What the? Is that Crazy Dave?" Rigby said to Mordecai.

"Yup its him dude" Mordecai said.

"That's right, I'm the one and only Crazy Dave" Crazy Dave said.

"Crazy Dave, what's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"Well Mordecai & Rigby, you see this game we're all in was among the first of the games made. Energy from an unknown world just zapped the game while I was working on it, it got me good and made me Crazy Dave" Crazy Dave said.

"So lightning zapped you while you worked on the game?" Mordecai said.

"That sounds awesome dude" Rigby said.

"It was until I found out that I've been having to fight the relentless waves of zombies using the plants I created, but now the leader of the zombies has zapped you two into the game" Crazy Dave said.

"The zombie leader?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah he's a mean guy, he wants to have his zombies capture you two and eat your brains. Once he's done that he'll be able to unleash his zombie army into the real world" Crazy Dave said.

"That's sick man" Rigby said.

"Is there anyway out of the game?" Mordecai asked.

"We have to beat the leader of the zombies first...on level 50. I hope player Mordecai & Rigby can help me beat him" Crazy Dave explained.

"Do you think we can do it Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Let's do it man!" Mordecai said.

"Alright! So what's the plan?" Crazy Dave asked.

"Well we'll need to choose plants to plant and use them to take down the zombies. If the zombies get past our lawnmowers and then into the house we'll use whatever we can to smash them" Mordecai said.

"Can we even use anything other then plants and lawnmowers to beat these guys?" Rigby asked.

"We don't known until we try man" Mordecai said.

"Sounds good to me, good thing we've got classic zombie busting stuff along with my plants" Crazy Dave said as the group began to plant like crazy to try and stop the waves of zombies.

The three did well against the zombies, even when they invaded during night. Or into the backyard with a pool during day and night, or even on the roof during day. Nothing would stop the group, Mordecai and Rigby used the shovel and a baseball bat to smash zombies. The two did a great job fighting alongside the plants, but as they kept pushing on they made it to the final level.

Before the final level they got a letter from the leader of the zombies who was none other then Dr. Edgar Zomboss! "Uh oh he's here! Better get ready. Its gonna be one heck of a fight!" Crazy Dave said.

"Well he's the zombie leader so he's gonna be" Rigby said.

"Listen though, I know what his weakness is" Crazy Dave said.

"Really?! What is it" Mordecai said.

"You have to hit him in the um...no that was a different guy...you have to kick him in the...um...you have to press up, up down, down left right...er...wait! I remember it's..." just then out of the blue a bungee zombie came and grabbed Crazy Dave and Crazy Dave's pot that was on his head fell off.

"Crazy Dave! Noooooooo!" Rigby cried out.

"They must've wanted to make sure we couldn't beat Zomboss..." Mordecai said.

"That's it man...now its personal, I say we take down Zomboss and make him eat his own dumb zombie brains!" Rigby said as he put Crazy Dave's pot on his head and he began to get everything ready for the final fight.

"Let's go it man!" Mordecai said as he narrowed his eyes when Dr. Zomboss arrived in his giant robot he piloted from the head.

And so Mordecai and Rigby did their best to fight off the waves of zombies that Dr. Zomboss instantly created and cloned using his massive robot, the two friends and their army of plants did their best to take down Dr. Zomboss. "Dude we have to stop this guy fast!" Rigby said as he ware Crazy Dave's pot.

"We need to get the golf cart" Mordecai said.

"You thinking what I'm saying?" Rigby asked.

"You bet dude" Mordecai said as the two got into the golf cart, the golf cart was covered in plants to help keep them defended from the nasty zombies.

"Hey Dr. Zomboss! Your face is ugly and your brain looks like a huge butt!" Rigby said as he held a baseball bat and taunted the leader of the zombies.

"How dare you ungrateful creatures insult my marvelous brain" Dr. Zomboss said as he lowered the head of his robot, Mordecai and Rigby then put the petal to the metal and charged at the robot head.

They then crashed into the robot head and began to use Peashooters and other plants to hit Dr. Zomboss, in the middle of the confusion the plants were able to destroy the controls for the robot and the plants on the roof were able to destroy the machine. Mordecai and Rigby were able to get out of the robot head along with the golf cart, they then watched as the robot fell apart and Dr. Zomboss surrendered.

After that the group made a music video with the zombies that survived because they didn't want to fight anymore, the group then had a party while making a music video with the zombies and plants. Rigby was happy to see Crazy Dave was alright, then the two were transported out of the game and it was night time at the park.

They then explained to Skips and everyone else what happened to them, they put the game in a safe to keep it from making anymore problems, and so ended the story of how Mordecai and Rigby played Plants vs Zombies.

The End


End file.
